Earthbound: Living in Fourside!
by stevenevets
Summary: After the events of Giygas, The chosen four went back their separate ways. Poo became very successful after the events. But what about the others? They should be as successful, right? Nope. Ness, Paula, and Jeff are roommates taking on the big city of Fourside. They find a bigger challenge than Giygas... Living Together! (Rated Teen for some swearing, some romance, not much)
1. Chapter I- Zero to Hero

The world's greatest evil has been defeated for a long time. He was known as GIYGAS, The Cosmic Destroyer. The CHOSEN FOUR were the heroes in the long run. The names Ness, Paula, Jeff, & Poo spread far and wide over Eagleland, and they became well known.

Well, for a short time. Around a year. But not for Poo.

Poo became very famous. No one really knows why, or how, this happened. Not even his friends knew, same for both writers of this story! It's a mystery.

So much fan work was made for him, including fanfiction, fan art, all the stuff. There was even a ROM hack of Earthbound that had replaced every person with Poo.

The same had to go to the rest of the gang, right?

Absolutely not. All three had lost contact with Poo, including Paula, who even tried to talk to him via PSI. All she got was a message saying his inbox was full. People figured out how to do the things Paula did.

Ness, Paula and Jeff had kept in close contact over the years. So, when the day Ness was kicked out of the house(Because he's become of age), Paula and Jeff decided it would be good to go with him. Paula had been wanting to stop helping at Polestar, she was going insane because of the little kids, and Jeff wanted to get out of the cold.

They met in the Onett Arcade. Ness had been there for at least 2 hours, waiting. He didn't play a single game.

He was about to pop a quarter into the Donkey Kong machine, but the Sky Runner crashed into the building. Jeff and Paula stepped out of the Sky Runner.

"Subtle." Mumbled Ness.

"Hi Ness!" Said Paula. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other!"

"Agreed." Said Jeff. "It's been quite some time. How have you been?"

Ness Shrugged.

"It's been bland."

Jeff looked outside, and then back at Ness. "So, Ness, what's your plan?" He asked.

"We stick together. We get a apartment somewhere. Where do you guys think we should go?"

"Anywhere we haven't lived." Said Jeff.

"Threed?" Suggested Ness.

"I'm not going back there. Giygas may come back to life, and Maybe the zombies will come back." Said Jeff.

"You JUST said anywhere we haven't lived!" Yelled Ness.

"What about Fourside?" Asked Paula.

The others agreed with her.

The three boarded onto the Sky Runner, and flew to Fourside.

Once there, they went to the newly built apartment building, and found a apartment at a price they could afford.

It all seemed well.

For 5 minutes.

"Jeff! This is MY side! Get your shit off MY side!"

"Shut it, Ness! This isn't shit! Look at it! There's a broken pipe, and a iron!"

"You're right. It's not shit. It's GARBAGE!"

"Both of you be quiet! It's my side!"

"It's not! It's MY side!"

Paula then said "PK Fire!" and a streak of red hit Ness and blew him out the open door.

"Fine." Said Ness. "It's yours. I get the bed."

"I want the bed!"

"SON OF A BITC-"

Brought to you by Fourside Apartments

"We have good apartments! Give us money!"™


	2. Chapter II- Nuss

Ness slept on the floor the following night. The bed was on Jeff's side, so it was only fair that he got it.

Paula slept on the couch.

The next morning, The forgotten three sat down at the newly built Fourside diner, formerly Boris Cocktail.

They ordered their food, and a few minutes later, Ness had a question.

"Wasn't the Sky Runner destroyed in Summers?" He asked.

"I rebuilt it. I had to do something these last years. Well, you know, that wasn't school." Replied Jeff.

"Yeah. You never did learn how to actually fly that thing. You destroyed it, again." Said Ness.

"I knew I shouldn't of used a power glove for the steering wheel..."

"Hey, look! The food's already done." Said Paula

Sure enough, the food was done, in less than five minutes.

"That's weird. How do you think they did that so fast?" Asked Jeff.

"I have no idea. It isn't frozen either..." Said Paula.

"It looks good. Let's just eat." Said Ness.

Ness ordered Steak and eggs, and it was actually really good. They did everything the right way. Same for Jeff and Paula's meals. They got waffles.

"Maybe they have monkeys back there cooking the food." Suggested Paula.

"Maybe." Replied Jeff.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen...

"We got a order of pancakes!" Yelled the waiter.

"I Chef Saturn! Cooking! Zoom!"

Back at the table...

After paying the check, Ness realized a important detail.

None of the three had jobs.

"Well, enough of that," Ness began to say. "We need to get jobs."

"Oh, well," Jeff started to reply, "Where to get a job? There are so many places!" Jeff then nudged Paula.

She got the message.

"Yeah, Jeff, you're right! It'll take at least the rest of the day to pick somewhere to work!" Replied Paula.

"We're working at the department store." Retorted Ness, as he then dragged the two there.

"It's like I'm dragging around preschoolers..." Thought Ness.

They went to the forth floor of the department store to talk to the boss to ask for any openings for jobs.

"So...are there any openings?" Asked Ness after explaining the situation.

"Wait. So the last job you three had was saving the world by killing an alien?" He asked.

"Precisely."

"Wait. You were the other three that Poo led to save the world?"mm

"Actually I led hi-"

"You three are hired!"

The three were left speechless, knowing the story had been told wrong at one point.

At that moment, music started to play out of nowhere.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Paula.

"I've heard it before..." Said Jeff.

Ness realized what was happening. He could only say one thing.

"Shit."

Suddenly, a bearded man with a camera came crashing down from the sky, leaving a hole in the ceiling. As he touched the floor, a ding of a bell was heard. Then more music started playing.

"Pictures taken instantaneously!" Said The Camera Man. "I'm a photographic genius, if I say so myself!"

"The hell!? I thought you were run over by a car!" Yelled Ness.

The Camera Man was still talking when Ness was yelling.

"...say 'Fuzzy Pickles!' "

A flash of light came from the camera and the picture was made. The Camera man then said the picture would bring back memories, before flying away.

"Psychopath." Muttered Ness. He then focused his attention to the boss. "So, where are we working? This place is four stories."

"Well, let me show you Nuss!" Replied the boss.

"My name's Ness."

"Ok...'Ness.' "

Meanwhile, in Dalaam...

"Poo! I want your baby!" Screamed a fan.

"Please, one at a time." Said Poo, as he signed a book, written by himself.

Life was lively for Poo. Nowadays, he wore a black tux, even though it wasn't custom in his land.

WASN'T. Because of him, it is custom in his land.

Life was good for him.

He wondered if his old friends were having a good life too.

Well...


	3. Chapter III- Blackmail

The Boss walked the three to the toy store, well, it wasn't much of a walk, anyway. Ness stood in front of the toy store, puzzled. "How are we all supposed to fit in there?" He asked. "Well, not all of you are working here." Said The Boss. "He's working here." He points to Jeff. "Me? This seems a little underwhelming. I would expect something more challenging." Said Jeff. "But, If I get money, ok." Jeff gets behind the counter and waits for a customer. Then, The Boss walked Ness and Paula to the ground floor.

"Paula, you'll handle the returns and any questions they might have." Instructed The Boss. Paula went behind the counter, and realized that the other spot behind the counter was empty. "Who's going to go there?" Paula asked.

"No one." He replied.

"Oh."

"Now, Nus-Ness, You'll work as the Janitor. Your...Janitor Stuff...Is upstairs."

"WHAT!? All she has to do is sit around!" Retorted Ness.

"Do you want a job?" Calmly replied The Boss.

"I'll get to work."

Ness now understood that this is the next big thing, the next Giygas. He needed to make a huge extent. He made sure to make everything sparkling clean.

Meanwhile, Jeff was left alone, while he started to talk to himself.

"He didn't even tell me what to do. Huh." Jeff shifted his glasses.

"That's life, Jeff. We must figure it out."

Jeff figured out how to use the cash register in no time. Remember, Jeff Andonuts is a genius.

The boarding school didn't give him a scholarship, however. Jeff destroyed half of the school. By accident, of course.

He began to think of his school days, with Tony, Maxwell, and...well...he couldn't remember anyone's else's name.

"Did they have names?" Jeff quietly asked. "Hmm."

"Who are you talking to, mister?"

Jeff jumped out of his seat in surprise. On the other side of the store counter was a young child about the age of seven. He had a $20 bill.

"N-no one. I was talking to myself." Jeff said, calming himself. "What do you need?"

"I want the Yo-Yo." Said the child, pointing to said item.

"Alright, the Yo-Yo." Jeff said, getting the item. "20 dol- 20 DOLLARS FOR A YO-YO? Did Ness pay that much for his?"

"Who's Ness?"

"He's a friend. $20."

The child gave the $20 to Jeff, Jeff gave him the Yo-Yo.

The Child said his thanks, and began to walk the dog.

Meanwhile, in the writing room of Earthbound: Living in Fourside...

TrashyFlower: How Uneventful! All Jeff did was sell some kid a Yo-Yo!

Sonofdogfog: All things start off slow. We'll get to the cool dude parts of Chapter 3.

TrashyFlower: ...Cool Dude?

SonofDogFog: That's my way of saying good. Or, eventful, in this case.

TrashyFlower: Oh.

SonofDogFog: Let's start writing again. This story already broke the forth wall enough. Isn't that right, reader?

Back to the world of MOTHER!

Ness was busy cleaning up some leftovers of a family who ate more than they should of. It was a possibility that it was the Minch family. Who knew? Who cared?

Ness cleaned up the stuff, needless of whoever it was. He was getting paid.

Paula spent her 6 work hours doing absolutely nothing. No one came. But hey! Nothing a Gameboy Advance can't fix! "Metroid: Zero Mission" is cool!

Pay-day was on Saturday. The didn't go to work on Sunday because of religion practices. People would put on their blue clothing on these days.

5PM soon arrived, and it was closing time. The forgotten three ordered a large Mach Pizza for $265, which Jeff made a fuss about. They then went to their apartment.

"Why didn't we notice that television?" Ness asked while walking into the small-ish apartment.

"We went to bed when we got here." Answered Jeff.

"Ah. Well, let's watch some TV." Exclaimed Ness.

With a press of a button, the TV sprang to life, in a RGB fashion. It was a old TV, from sometime in the 90's. This was soon forgiven when it was cable. DirecTV is for the cool guys.

Ness turned on "Twoson's Channel 3," as all three sat on the couch. The news was on.

"Child Safety!" The News reporter began. "Make sure not to let your kids eat out of trash cans, and also make sure blah blah blah blah..."

"Well, our parents failed at that," retorted Paula.

Ness changed the channel.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!" Screamed the television.

"Ness! Turn that off!" Yelled Jeff.

"Why not? It's just Beavis and Butthead." Ness said.

"It's on MTV! Viacom might sue this fanfiction!"

"Right."

Ness went back to the news.

"Y'know," Paula began to say, "It could be worse. Instead of the news, it might have been laugh tracks every 2 seconds."

"Ha ha, yeah." Jeff chuckled, as he reached into his pile of trash and retrieved a small , brown journal. Jeff's name was sprawled onto the cover, reminding that this belongs to Jeff Andonuts. He pulled out a pencil from behind his ear, and opened the small book. As lead met paper, the pencil spoke about Jeff's thoughts and desires.

"Whatcha writing?" Ness asked while peeking over Jeff's shoulder.

"N-Nothing!" Jeff sputtered out as he quickly slammed his journal shut.

"Come on, let me see." Ness replied while reaching for the sacred book.

Jeff jammed the journal into his back pocket and awkwardly smiled at Ness. Ness scowled at the genius, but then focused his attention towards the television. It was talking about some kids who were selling bottle rockets on the black market.

Children are the best!

It became 9 PM, and they went back to their sleeping places.

Ness fell asleep the fastest, but he found himself somewhere he had never been.

...

I found myself somewhere dark. It wasn't dark as in: "Oh! It's dark but I can see my bedroom drawer!" No, it was completely engulfed by darkness. Nothing.

Until a dim light flickered to life at the end of the room. Still darkness all around the strange place. I think the room was actually black, other than a small table, which was made out of wood, with what seemed to be a piece of paper and a pen on top of it. I walked up to the table and examined the paper. The paper spoke of the King of Dalaam, Poo.

Said with horrible spelling and grammar.

"keing pu is famis"

It's not like that's something I didn't know. Or anybody, for that matter.

That's all it said, for some odd reason. What did this mean?

I had absolutely no idea whatsoever.

As soon as I had stopped reading, Pokey appeared in front of me, with his striped tuxedo on. I came to the conclusion that he wrote the Poo thing, for whatever reason. He seemed to be around the same age as me, but I don't think he had got any education whatsoever since we last met, due to his spelling skills. I felt a power of dread, followed by fear. I gathered my courage and spoke:

"Are you that bad of a speller, Minch?"

Not the best way to start a conversation, but it was all I had.

"Ness, Ness, Ness." Pokey began to say. "It's been quite awhile. How have you been?"

"Fine. Your brother is dating my sister."

"Is that so?" Pokey laughed for a few seconds. "I knew he had the hots for her."

"The hots...? You know it's not the 90's anymore, right? It's 2006. People don't say that kind of stuff anymore."

"That kind of lingo is cool!" Pokey stated. I was about to argue about that, but I realized that it was unimportant.

"Why are you here, Pokey?" I demanded a answer.

"Are you think I'm that stupid? I'm not telling you shit." Maybe Pokey had had gotten some logic.

"Did you write that? Why?"

"Blackmail. I know you hate that he's famous."

I suddenly awoke from my sleeping place on the floor.

...

Ness awoke feeling off-edge. He opened and closed his eyes a few times and looked around.

He was in his Fourside Apartment ™, with his two roommates, one on a couch, in superhero pajamas, currently writing in a small journal. He didn't notice Ness had awoke.

"JEFF! LEMME SEE!" Ness shouted.

Jeff jumped at least 2 feet, and threw the book into his pile of trash.

"HELL NO!" Jeff knew Ness wouldn't even touch his trash pile.

Paula was awoken by the shouting.

"Huh? Wazzat?" Paula said, half asleep.

Paula rolled out of bed, and suddenly fell back asleep on the floor.

It was another day for the forgotten three.

Thanks for reading! I'm really looking forward to this story. Sorry that it took so long, I wanted to put a lot in this one.

What's in Jeff's journal?

How did Pokey get into Ness's mind?

How is Picky and Tracy's relationship going?

Is Picky going to be in the next chapter?

Yes. Yes he is.

Probably.

I forgot to mention that Poo had become king, and Poo's master is, well, dead.

Thanks again for reading.

-SonofDogFog


End file.
